


i never meant to be....

by charjace



Series: Problem Child ; JATP [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parental Issues Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: Here we are againAwake at 5 AMI didn't mean a word I saidCan we just pretend?
Series: Problem Child ; JATP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i never meant to be....

**Author's Note:**

> based on simple plan's problem child

It was hard, growing up and watching as the distance between you and your parents disappear.

** Am I messed up? **

Reggie watching as his parents don’t notice him, how they barely feed him or talk to him unless his teachers called about one issue or another. Ones his parents  _ won't _ fix, he remembers as a kid, falling sleep on his older brother’s shoulder in the car, or on the couch – but would wake up in his bed tucked in nicely. That stopped when his older brother died, his parents started to fight and they would get loud. They’d call each other names, they’d call  _ him _ names – they'd yell and throw things and Reggie would hide in his room, holding himself in a tight ball crying himself to sleep. As he got older, he would sneak out to Luke or Alex’s homes, and when they meet Bobby, sometimes Bobby’s home too. 

Reggie hated it in his own home, it always became so  _ loud _ \- and even when it was quiet, that quiet was deafening. It made his skin crawl, and he had to escape. It’s not  like his parents would notice if he was gone anyway, he was just a problem child anyway. Just another issue or problem for them to deal with or fight about.

** Forever Flawed **

Alex watching as his parents’ face distort from opposite him as he revealed his truth. Watching as the love they once held for him, fading away and into  _ disgust _ \- it made him tear up, hearing how no son of  _ theirs's _ would be  ** one of them ** . It cut deep into his heat, knowing that just being  _ who _ he is makes his parents hate him. He cries himself to sleep that night, and it’s the first night they don’t come by his room to tell him goodnight on their way to bed. It could be  worse; they could have kicked him out – he's heard the stories.

Any conversation with his parents was now dull, and void of any love that it used to be, no instead it was filled with disappointment on his parents' end, and a sadness on his own end. He didn’t mean to cause a problem between, but it lays there – an untouchable conversation, for it will end in sore throats and more tears, so they don’t touch it – and nothing gets said between them.

** Beyond Repair **

Luke watching as his mother yells, and he’s yelling back. They’re arguing because he wants to follow music and she wants him to stay in school. She wants him to  _ think _ , and to not be so reckless with his career. Many weeks there is at least one argument – and he remembers as a kid, his mother singing him to sleep. Chasing off the monster under his bed with a soft lullaby, and now it seems the monsters are out in the open and they’re taking a hold of the pair as they yell until they can’t anymore. 

He never meant to be a problem, but – that seems to be all he could be now. As he screams at his mother, hands stuffing his hoodie into his bag. The Christmas lights, a dull colour – no longer as bright as he storms out of the house, no intent to go back.

** But forever yours **

Carrie watched as her parents fought with each other,  _ fame _ this,  _ drugs _ that. When she was younger, she remembers, falling asleep against her mother at one of her father’s concerts, but she’d never wake up there. No, she’d wake up all tucked into her bed, and her stuffed toy cuddled in her arms. She felt safe, until her father was touring a lot again, and her mother was barely around. She was seven, and scared. 

At school, she tried her hardest – always aiming to be the best. Dance class was her favourite, she would push herself to her limits. If she did good, then maybe her parents would notice her, and tell her she is doing great, that she is doing _ awesome _ \- that they’re proud of her.  But it doesn’t come, and  its late nights of her parents arguing when they think she’s asleep.

One night, her mother doesn’t come back – her mother doesn’t come to pick her up, and Carrie cries. She feels like she pushed her mother away, like she didn’t try hard enough. Carrie tries and calls her mother, telling her that she misses her.

“ _ Mummy,”  _ Carrie’s broken voice says as she holds the phone close to her ear, it’s five am and she hasn’t been able to sleep. It’s quiet in the house, her father was a sleep in his room. “ _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t better – but I will be. Please, mummy come home.” _

She was eleven when her mother never came back into her life, and she started to notice how close her friends were with each other. They  _ clicked _ , but Carrie felt like she didn’t click as well as they did – so Carrie tried her hardest to fit in, until she felt like she couldn’t anymore – so she pushed them away instead. They won’t leave her like her mother did her. This time,  _ she’d _ leave on her own terms, which left her so lonely.

There are nights where she calls her mother’s old cell phone, only for it to come back nothing. Now that she’s older, her father lets her do her own thing, gives her anything she asks without asking why. She doesn’t feel the love she thinks she’s supposed to when they interact. Not like when she was four years old, and singing along to one of his songs and he picked her up, twirling her with a huge grin on his face, causing  three year old Carrie to giggle and demand to be put down so she could finish her number.

She misses that time, she doesn’t know where it went – did somewhere along the line did she become a problem child for her parents?


End file.
